What happens After Breaking Dawn?
by All4Zash
Summary: This is what happens after breaking dawn.... Nessie's missing...Charlie forbids edward from seeing bella....Someone attacks jacob....They have to prepare for another fight....relationships.
1. Preface

After Breaking Dawn

Edwards POV

If anyone would ask me what the word "Incredible" meant my Bella would definitely fit the definition. There is no word to describe how I felt when she first let down her shield and revealed her mind to me. All of the days I've spent asking her what she was thinking and trying to understand her suddenly felt like a useless waste of time. Now I could simple ask her to unleash her thoughts.

We lay silently in our cabin now, on the soft linens of our bed. Our beloved Half-Human, Half-Vampire daughter, Reneesmee, slept silently in her bedroom only a few feet away from ours. "**She will wake in about 45 minutes**" Alice told me threw her thoughts.

"Nessie will wake up soon love. Would you like to get cleaned up?" I silently asked Bella, who lay cuddled into my chest.

"Not yet, I just want to relax for a while" She explained. Luckily she was as reluctant to move as I was.

Her warm body pressed against mine, the scent of Strawberries coming from her hair, all things that drew me closer. Without me noticing, my fingers began gliding along her collarbone. It was so easy now; I never have to worry about hurting her. She was a Vampire, as I was, I was 100% against this damned future for her, but I do admit now that there are more pro's than cons. For one, the awful burn in my throat from her unbelievable, irresistible scent was gone. I never had to worry about her drowning or falling in a hole, her clumsiness had disappeared with her human body. The best part of all was having her here forever with me.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Reneesmee called drowsily.

"Uggg…Time to get up" Isabella groaned.

* * *

**_i KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT I SWEAR THEY GET LONGER AND BETTER THIS IS LIKE A PREFACE ALMOST..... PLUS I WROTE THIS AT 11:00 AT NIGHT SO I WAS IN A RUSH, BU I SWEAR IT GETS LONGER..._**

**__mALASIA_**

**_P.S. THE WHOLE THING ISN'T EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW IT SWITCHES.....SO OOOO INTERESTING.......PLEASE REVIEW._**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 time

Chapter 1-Time

Bella's POV

Seeing Nessie with Edward was beautiful. I always see a different side of him when he's with her. Either that or I was too caught up on his beauty to ever notice.

He and Reneesmee sat on the little rocking chair on our porch. He told her stories, mostly of how we met, minus the desire to eat me. She sat on his lap, and touched his face, using her special ability. She shows people things, without using words.

"I know, I know" I could here him telling her.

Curiously I walked outside.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward looked up at me, his jaw was tight and his eyes full of sadness.

Reneesmee got off of his lap and walked over to me. I lifted her into my pale marble arms and cradled her. She closed her eyes and touched my face.

An image of Carlisle flashed into my mind. **_"She's not going to have much time with us she has the body of a ten year old, and she is growing rapidly. She isn't going to slow until she is fully matured. She might have until she is 15 or 16, but I'm not sure. If she grows any faster..... she might have less time"_**

I opened my eyes and glanced down at her, she was gazing up at me.

"It's going to be alright, your daddy and I will fix it" I explained.

I sat her on her feet "Go take a nap; you'll feel better when you wake."

As soon as Reneesmee entered the house, I let down my shield.

**_"You know you can't let her keep thinking those things, you have to do something to make her forget_**" I told him.

"It's impossible to forget, our daughter is growing closer and closer to her death and you want me to ignore that" He whispered.

**_"I know it can't be forgotten, but you can't just let her sit there and cry, you have to say something"_**

"Say what? " **It's okay dear you still have some time left?""**

I growled then marched up to him and crossed my arms. **_"I don't know, what would you say to me in this situation?"_**

He said nothing, I instantly knew I won. Yet, what was the prize, the satisfaction of victory? I stepped past him and made my way back into the house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Reneesmee's screaming came from inside the house.

Edward and I quickly dashed into Reneesmee's room.

She sat in a ball on the floor tears pouring from her eyes. The bed was drenched in blood. There appeared to be a lump underneath the sheets.

I watched as Edward took a deep breath then pull back the sheets.

I gasped, there on the bed covered in blood, with gashes and bruises everywhere lay……..Jacob.

* * *

**_oKAY I KNOW IT'S STILL PRETTY SHORT AND BORING BUT I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS, SO PLEEAAASSSSEEE STAY TUNED. IF U HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_XOXO -mALASIA_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Worse

Chapter 2-

Reneesmee's POV

How could someone do this to my beloved Jacob? He never hurt anyone. At the moment this didn't matter, what mattered was how Jacob was feeling.

I really desperately wanted to just go out there and comfort him, but I couldn't. My father told me not to bother him while he rested, but that I could see him when he wakes up.

In the meantime I helped my mother replace the blood drenched sheets for clean ones.

I admit now and then I did sneak a peek of him as my father cleaned him up, but it still wasn't enough.

"Mom…" I began, as I decided whether or not to continue.

"Yes?" she answered me curiously.

I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs still deciding.

"What is it Nessie" she demanded.

"Well…..I was just wondering if you have any idea of who would do this to Jake?"

She sighed and hugged me. "No…but if we find out you would be the first to know"

"Sorry to interrupt…" My dad interrupted "But Jacob's awake"

What? He's awake. Yayyyy. I Pushed past him and ran towards Jacob.

He lay on the couch almost crippled, but a lot less cut up than he was before.

"Ohhh, Jake!" I collapsed into his warm arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I heel fast" He laughed.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"I have no idea, I mean I have some flash backs, but nothing that answers questions."

"What do you remember" My mother interrupted this time.

Jacob closed his eyes, maybe to bring back some memory. Moments later he opened them and began to speak.

"I was on my way over here to visit Nessie, it was raining pretty hard so I changed into my werewolf form and began to run"

* * *

"Before I knew it I felt a stab in my stomach, I stopped and looked around me. Yet all I saw was tree's, I suddenly saw a figure walking towards me. It looked as if it was floating, curiously I flinched to get a better look and that was the last thing I remember" He explained.

"Jacob are you positive that you don't remember anything else?" My dad asked.

"I'm sure" He assured him.

"Them I will call Carlisle"

I grabbed a cold cloth and pressed it against Jacob's forehead. He kissed my forehead.

By then grandpa Carlisle entered the house followed by, grandma Esme, Auntie Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper.

"Who do you think it was" Grandpa asked.

"I don't know, Volturi again?" Mommy guessed

"I doubt it, we already beat them, and they have not valid reason to come back"

"Do you think it was Tanya's family, they never liked Jacob?" Dad asked.

"He was already forgiven"

All of a sudden Auntie Alice gasped. We all looked over at her.

"Or maybe it was someone worse"

* * *

**_Still kinda short but i was in a rush i have to get ready for school but thanks for reading....it gets better...review....oooo i have school this week so you can expect another one on either friday or saturday..._**

**_xoxo_ mALASIA...REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 3 Future

Chapter 3-Future

Bella's Pov

When Alice gasped I almost fainted. Everyone knows that Alice's gift is to look into the inevitable future, and it's most certain that Alice has seen weird things that haven't shocked her. So if the problem is so large to make her gasp, it must be horrible and that makes me want to faint. I'd rather not give Edward a heart attack.

"Who is it Alice" Carlisle asked curiously walking over to her, and placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Umm…Something's wrong; with my vision…..it isn't right" She stuttered.

Edward sighed then walked over to Alice and stood beside Carlisle "Who did you see Alice?"

"I saw….James!"

JAMES? She was correct there was something wrong with her visions. The last time I saw James, he was trying to eat me. Luckily Edward showed up or I would be rotting in a cemetery or floating around in his Vampire digestive system right now.

"That's impossible Alice, James is dead." I cut in. "Tell us exactly what you saw"

"Well, I was in your old dance studio, which is very impossible; the place is rubble now. However, I am walking towards James, he is still lying on the area that we scorched him. He is bearing his teeth as if to keep me away. "You'd know better to stay back, unless you want you friend Jacob to be broken again" He mutters

", "Aren't you supposed to be dead right now?" I ask him;"Oh Alice. You of all people should've seen this coming"

All of a sudden Alice's face went blank, as if she'd seen a ghost. This is the perfect choice of words for this situation.

"What else" Reneesmee asked.

"Nothing else….My mind is Blank"

"What do you mean?"

She looked down and appeared to be squeezing her eyes together and afterwards putting a look of defeat on her face.

"What I mean is…….I can't see into the future anymore"

What? Alice without seeing the future is like the world without the solar system.

"How can that be, Why can't you see the future anymore" Carlisle asked.

Alice sighed "Because there is no future"


	5. Chapter 4 Second Chances

Chapter 4- Second Chances

Alice's POV

I am useless, worthless, and hopeless. The way I felt was unexplainable. It was as if someone stole my eyesight. And yet I still winced and flinched forcing my power to come back. It never did, now I sat staring at my own eyelids. I groaned in frustration, and then I suddenly felt as if a wave of warmth crashed over me. At first I thought it was my visions coming back… then I suddenly remembered Jasper.

"It's Okay Alice. I'm sure Carlisle has likely some theory" Jasper comforted me.

Then away from me. "Do you?"

"I wish I did, nothing like this ever happened…..Wait Alice what was the last thing you saw? Maybe your last memory has something to do with this" Carlisle explained.

I sighed then spoke aloud as my last memory flashed into my mind as only a thought and nothing more.

James lay across the singed floor, wiping the last of Bella's blood from his mouth. It seemed as if this had continued from after he'd bitten her, a couple springs ago.

"….And I thought your power was extraordinary." He whispered.

"How is this possible, we killed you… threw you into the fire… scattered your ashes. How is it that you are even able to sit here before me" I asked him confused.

"What? You don't believe in second chances…"

My thoughts ended, Edward and Bella's home came back into view. I was lying on the couch; Jasper must have carried me here. Everyone sat anxiously in the family room waiting for me.

"Alice…is that all you saw" Edward asked me curiously.

"Yes" I told him and sat up. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing…You've done nothing"

"Exactly I've done nothing, and that is how it will stay" I couldn't help it; I dashed out of there extremely fast crying tearlessly. Into the forest, usually I see my destination, but this time I didn't even bother to try. Because I knew that if I tried to bring my ability back and I failed that I would be disappointed.

I didn't realize that it was now dusk. I walked quietly throw the shrubs and bushes, the crackle of the branched underneath my silent footsteps only reminded me of the noise James head made as I killed him. Thinking about James was bad; it only reminded me of what has happened. Suddenly I felt normal, which isn't good for a vampire like me.

I began to run, and time after time I thought about not coming back. It's not like anyone really needs me, I was only kept here for one reason, being able to warn people of the future. But if I can't even do that why should I stay. I speed up the only sounds I heard was the wind rushing by.

Bella's POV

It was midnight now. Edward and I Lay silently on our bed cuddled together. I didn't say a word as I peered into him topaz eyes, they were beautiful. And they made my silent heart pick up speed.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he barely looked away from me..

The only movement he made was when he touched his Marble lips to mine, and he slid his hand down my spine.

That's when the door flung open and there stood Jasper.

"Would you like to knock next time?" Edward growled.

"I give you my apologies, but we have a problem" He explained.

"What is it" I asked.

"You have a visitor"

We all got up and headed to the front door.

There on the Grovel in the darkness stood……………..James.

And there standing beside him with long flowing hair blowing in the wind….Victoria.

* * *

**_Hey Guys. sorry for making you wait, i was trying to upload this but something was wrong with fanfiction last weekend. You should expect 1 or 2 each weekend..._**

**_I tryed to make it longer......But i have testing and stuff.....But i will keep trying. Thanks for the reviews.._**

**_keep them coming..ooooo and i need ideas lots of ideas cuz i'm running out_**

**_xoxo_**

**_-mALASIA_**


	6. aUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey, guys

Sorry for the wait, I am still super grounded- im writing the stories in a notebook though so I haven't given up on u guys- if you want you can leave me ideas—I promise that I'll publish one soon! Xoxo-mALASIA


	7. Chapter 5 Finding Alice

Chapter5- Finding Alice

Edward POV:

When I saw James and Victoria my silent heart almost dropped. That's when I heard Bella scream "stop!" at that moment I realized that my hands where wrapped around James's neck.

I loosened my grip and took a few steps back until I was next to Bella. She grasped my hand and I whispered an apology.

"Greetings Cullens" Victoria smiled looking absolutely no different. "We send our apologies for intruding"

"How is this possible" Carlisle asked completely in shock.

"How is what possible?"

"You…being…here, now after being…killed?"

"Now that part is very simple" James cut in. "We were brought back by a very large group of vampires who call themselves "The Furrow" they reside in Africa. They are sworn enemies against the Volturi"

"…But I thought the Volturi was the last official kingdom… and that they had defeated the others"

"They have defeated the Furrow but they had not terminated them. You see back then when they were at war the Furrow obviously lost, But what the Volturi didn't know was that the Furrow was a divided kingdom, so they had members all over the world. The Volturi only defeated the Furrows in Egypt but not the others. So the remaining Furrows gathered in Africa and became larger and stronger so they would finally take down the Volturi. What you need to understand is that the Furrows are somewhat good Vampires who have similar beliefs asyou Cullens do"

"Then why are you here?" Bella asked curious and confused.

"The Furrows want us to locate all of the Vampire society and since you are the only family close enough to help we came to you"

"If the Furrows are so "GOOD" then why'd they bring back you two?" Rosalie asked in her usual snobby voice.

"They chose us because the Volturi knows that we are enemies and wouldn't suspect anything; another reason is because the Volturi wasn't notified of the fact that we have been killed so we could get on the inside" Victoria explained.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

On the way to the Cabin too many thoughts crossed my mind. And most of them were questions.

By the time I got into my comfortable clothes Edward had arrived. He had stood behind to set up the living arrangements for James and Victoria.

"Edward?" I called sliding into the bed.

"Yes Love?" He smiled poking his head in.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not sure" He sighed laying next to me and wrapping me into his arms. "I doubt that they speak the truth, but they haven't shown me any signs of a lie in their thoughts", "Anyway, I'd rather not talk of them any longer"

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk"

I knew it was my Que; I then began planting soft kisses down his neck as he pulled the sheets over our heads.

* * *

JASPER'S POV

"Where is Alice? She left hours ago" I asked Emmet with obvious worry in my voice.

"Who knows, but don't worry this is the usual Alice, you know how she has to go on her walks when she's freaked give her until tomorrow, she'll be back" He reassured me.

"Yeah but, it's not like Alice to be gone for this long. Especially when she knows that why are goin through things"

THE NEXT MORNING

I stood outside waiting all night and there was no sign of Alice.

"She isn't back?" Emmet asked walking outside followed by everyone else.

"Of Course not…..She ran away?" Jasper Whispered chocked.

"Woo…..Someone needs a nap" Emmet Joked.

"Why would she run away jasper" Bella asked.

"I think I know why" Victoria interrupted.

"WHY?"

"Did your Alice Lose her gift?"

"Yes?"

"Then that is why. You see when the furrows brought us back it required a lot of power therefore it was necessary to use the power of other vampires. So most of them lose their gift until we are sent back to ashes" She explained.

"Edward did you lose your gift too?" Bella asked

"Well I haven't heard any minds lately, I just figured you guys were blocking them from me" He explained.

"That means Nessie lost here's too"

"That all interesting, but right now that isn't important" Jasper interrupted.

"Then what is Jazz"

"Finding Alice"

* * *

**Hey Guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry i took so long! I hope that you guys still like my stories and enjoy this one..... Trust me i have amazing ideas so it'll get so much better thanks for all of your ideas i'll try to use some of them keep them coming!!!**

**xoxo**

**-mALASIA**


End file.
